


Gaining the Dragon's Interest

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and his friends visit the dragons, and Draco gets hooked. Set during GOF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining the Dragon's Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Great Maze Challenge - Here's that [ruler] I promised. You see two people up ahead in the maze. Crabbe and Goyle look so lost without Draco. Reunite them please.

Draco Malfoy was the Prince of Slytherin, everyone knew it really, with his godfather as Head of House and his father having been on the board of governors no-one was really willing to dispute it. Despite his father no longer being on the board, most people were still unwilling to cross Draco, nobody wanted Lucius Malfoy going after their family. So Draco had a lot of people reporting information to him, even if they didn’t really want to, and the information was always useful. Like the fact that there were dragons on the school grounds for the Triwizard Tournament.

Draco had always been fascinated by dragons, his favourite stories as a child had always been full of them. When he had discovered that there were dragons on the grounds he knew that he had to see them. Sneaking out of the castle was easy enough; it wasn’t like the Slytherin common room was that far away from the entrance hall. He did have to try and keep Crabbe and Goyle quiet, as neither of them had been willing to stay behind in the dorms, but he’d had harder tasks in the past.

Reaching the area where the dragons were being kept they had to be careful to keep out of sight, it wouldn’t do to be seen by anyone, as they were bound to be reported to one of the professors. The noise, colours and heat were mesmerising though, the warmth of the flames around the camp warming Draco’s body like it had never been warm before. The keepers were all rushing about doing their jobs and Draco couldn’t help himself staring at them in amazement. What it must take to go up against a dragon on a daily basis, he couldn’t even imagine, but in that moment he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

Draco knew that it was time to leave when he spotted one of the keepers leaving the area and walking towards the castle. He didn’t know if they had been seen or not, but he wanted them to all be in their beds in the dungeons in case someone decided to check on them. They needn’t have worried; the keeper, tall redhead that he was, appeared to be just taking in a stroll of the grounds. Draco stared at the man for a few more minutes before sneaking back into the castle, he wondered what reserve they worked at and how hard it would be to get a place there, he wouldn’t mind seeing that redhead again if he got the chance.


End file.
